Time for Miracles One Shot
by BonesDoUrden
Summary: Beast Boy is going crazy wanting to know why Raven went from almost friendly to super-jerk in the blink of an eye. Here in lies what his crazed mind decides to do. BB/Rae.


**A/N:** Songfic one-shot to Adam Lambert's "Time for Miracles". I thought it fit them well :) This' my first Teen Titans fic, so don't be too harsh on me, but don't sugar coat... I wanna know what you think! :D

* * *

_It's late at night and I can't sleep_  
_Missing you just runs too deep_  
_Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile_

_Every kiss I can't forget_  
_This aching heart ain't broken yet_  
_Oh God I wish I could make you see_  
_'Cause I know this flame isn't dying_  
_So nothing can stop me from trying…_

The last time he looked at the clock it had said midnight; from the corner of his eyes—not breaking the staring contest he was having with his ceiling—he could tell that it was sometime between then and sunrise. On any other given night, he'd either be sleeping or playing one of his many, many, _many_ video games that she hated so much. But tonight wasn't any normal night. Tonight he had no desire to play games or even _look_ at his once beloved gaming system—at the moment he couldn't even remember what the thing was called. All he heard were the last hateful words that had calmly spewed from her mouth. No, tonight he just laid in his bed, hands behind his head, staring blankly at the dark ceiling, wondering what she was doing right now and wishing with every fiber of his—mildly abnormal—being that he was with her right now.

Things had been going so well for weeks now, he recalled with a dismal sigh, flashing snippets of the past few weeks lighting up before his bloodshot eyes. He'd never admit to the fact that he had been—or currently was—crying. He couldn't even remember what had started it, he just remembered that tiny little ghost of a smile that had banished the scowl for the split second she'd allowed him to see it and how it had felt like Cy himself had punched him in the gut, blasting the breath from him and leaving him completely breathless for Zelda only knew how long. Gods, even just thinking about it now left him practically gasping for breath.

And though she adamantly denied it, it began to happen with increasing frequency as the hours turned into days turned into weeks. And with the little smiles came the almost friendly jabs at his playful blunders, bad jokes and spontaneous moments of insanity.

Where had it all gone wrong? Had he said something? Done something to offend her? To drive away the phenomenally beautiful—not that she wasn't before, but there was something about the way she started carrying herself that made her beauty even more striking—young woman he was starting to see?

He grabbed a fistful of his hair in frustration, going over every interaction they'd had since the smiles started slowly and methodically—two actions that any one of his friends, including her, would say he was incapable of doing—looking for whatever it was that he'd done to turn her almost friendly friendship into the searing hatred that had come crashing down upon him and threatened to break his heart. But he couldn't find a thing.

_Baby you know that_  
_Maybe it's time for miracles_  
_'Cause I ain't giving up on love_  
_You know that_  
_Maybe it's time for miracles_  
_'Cause I ain't giving up on love_  
_No I ain't giving up on us_

_I just wanna be with you_  
_'Cause living is so hard to do_  
_When all I know is trapped inside your eyes_

_The future I cannot forget_  
_This aching heart ain't broken yet_  
_Oh God I wish I could make you see_  
_'Cause I know this flame isn't dying_  
_So nothing can stop me from trying…_

Whatever it was, he was going to figure it out, even if it meant forgoing the carefully constructed walls and masks that he wore for his friends. He'd figure it out, even if he had to stand on the roof of the Tower and show the entire city—nay, the entire _world_—the _true_ Garfield Logan.

All he wanted was to be with her, to know what it was like to no longer be alone, to be with someone he felt he could trust with the deepest, darkest parts of himself and he could see it all inside those wonderful, albeit cold and ruthless when necessary, dark amethyst eyes. And he wished he could show her that, without the threat of her going all "_Azarath Metrion Zynthos!_" on him before he could fully explain.

He pulled at his hair again, this time with both hands, even more frustrated than before and grinding his teeth together, causing a pleasantly painful ache to start in his jaw. As much as her lack of patience irritated him sometimes—mostly just the times when he had something important and serious to say to her—he couldn't imagine her being any other way and that just made it more frustrating. If she weren't so ungodly—even the bad pun as it rolled through his mind was unable to even crack a smile on his hardened visage—stubborn, maybe they wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Again, he wondered what she was doing right now, and again, he wished with every fiber of his being that he was with her, even if she _was_ meditating, he would take solace in just being near her and hearing her calm, quiet voice steadily chanting her mantra.

_Baby you know that_  
_Maybe it's time for miracles_  
_'Cause I ain't giving up on love_  
_You know that_  
_Maybe it's time for miracles_  
_'Cause I ain't giving up on love_  
_No I ain't giving up on us_

_Baby can you feel it coming_  
_You know I can hear it hear all the souls_  
_Baby can you feel me feel you..._

_You know it's time..._

He wasn't sure what made him snap at that particular moment in time, but without a thought to the fact that it was close to four in the morning, he leapt from his bed like one of Robin's bo-staff swings, impatiently waiting for the almost instantaneous opening of his door before barreling through the hallways of Titan Tower to her closed and—as usual—locked door, pounding on it furiously, yelling and not caring that the other Titan's would more than likely hear him because it meant that she _definitely_ would, "Raven, open up! I know you're in there and I want to know why you've been acting like you've got Robin's bo-staff up your butt!"

He was still pounding incessantly when suddenly the door slid open and he fell forward, flat on his face, right in front of her dark shoes, her voice soft, cold and deadly, but sounding like music to his ears, "You better have a good reason for pounding on my door at four in the morning, grass stain."

In a flash, Beast Boy—Garfield—was back on his feet, only after seeing that her hair was slightly mussed and her eyes almost half lidded pausing to think that she might, just _might,_ have been sleeping like a normal person. "Um…Uh…" he stuttered, looking at the floor and scuffing the toe of his shoe against it, embarrassed and remorseful, "Did I wake you up?"

"Obviously. What do you want?" Raven's tone grew more deadly by the second and he was expecting her to lash out at any moment.

"I want to know why you went from almost nice to meaner than before for no reason…" his own tone of voice reminded him of a guilty child who had been caught sneaking cookies before dinner.

The last thing he was expecting was for her to sigh and he expected even less for her voice to suddenly sound gentle and defeated, "Because there's no hope, Beast, not for us…"

Mustering his courage, Garfield invisibly squared his shoulders and looked up at her. Her eyes were trained on the floor, much as his had been moments ago, and her hand slowly fell from its place resting against the door frame to hang at her side. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and gently gripped her pale chin in his green hand, encouragingly making her look into his quietly adoring, bloodshot green eyes and to show her the hope and barely restrained excitement in his slightly lop-sided, fanged smile. "Maybe it's time for miracles then," he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "'Cause I ain't givin' up on love."

"Love?" the word seemed to hitch in her throat and the end of it nearly squeaked.

"Yes," he swallowed the nervous lump building in his throat and made himself admit it to her, fully prepared to be '_Azarath Metrion Zynthos_'-ed into the next century, "I love you, Raven."

And Beast Boy's bloodshot eyes threatened to release another flow of salty water when that tiny little ghost of a smile lit up her lifeless, hopeless, but still just as beautifully wonderful amethyst eyes.

_Baby you know that_  
_Maybe it's time for miracles_  
_'Cause I ain't giving up on love_  
_You know that_  
_Maybe it's time for miracles_  
_'Cause I ain't giving up on love_

_You know_  
_Maybe it's time for miracles_  
_'Cause I ain't giving up on love_

_No I ain't giving up love_  
_I ain't giving up no_  
_No I ain't giving up on us…_


End file.
